Smashing Adventures: Season 2
by Byrdhouse Fanfics
Summary: And so another season of Smash is upon us! After their recent Hawaiian adventure, it's time to head back to the Mansion! Expect more of Jordan navigating life as a Smasher, especially with some new arrivals! (Currently on hiatus!)
1. Smashin' Hawaiian: Aloha!

"Ladies and gentlemen, flight NX123 from Atlanta to Hawaii is now boarding. Please have your boarding passes ready."

The Smashers were prepared for their two-week excursion in Hawaii, sort of as a way for everyone to relax after last month's… incident. Jordan James was especially excited since it gave him a way to experience this state for the first time with his girlfriend, Rosalina. She was equally excited since she has heard about this place from Jordan in past conversations and seemed like a beautiful place. Either way, all of the Smashers, including the Hands, were on their plane ready to take off, while Jordan was preparing to entertain himself for the 10-hour flight they had to endure.

"So," said Rosalina, who was sitting next to her boyfriend. "It's going to take a while to get to Hawaii. Do you mind if you show me more of what entertains you?"

"Whoa, really? You know, people are not usually that interested in what I watch."

"I insist! If you like it, then there _must_ be something about it!"

"Oh, well, okay! Which one should I show?"

"Hmm… how about some from that Disney that you are always talking about?"

"Okay! Since we are going to Hawaii, here's a recent one that reminds me of it. It's called Moana. It's a musical about a young native who ventures far from her home to save it from crippling to death."

"Interesting… do they have it on this plane's entertainment system?"

"Let me see…" He eventually found it, asked for some earbuds to share with Rosalina, blankets, pillows, and the two began to watch the film that is Moana.

* * *

"Wow, that film is incredible! Does Disney always make films like that?"

"Yes. All the time. Would you like to see another? There's one called Zootopia."

"Sure! What is it about?"

"Anthropomorphic animals that features surprising commentary on current world issues."

"Hmmm… yeah, let's do that one."

Jordan was happy to share his expertise on Disney, especially since it's one of his favorite companies aside from Nintendo itself.

* * *

Rosalina was taken in by the heartfelt social commentary that the film hides with its animal setting. "Wow. Now _that's_ a film on social issues. Thanks for showing me these movies!"

"No problem!" He was greeted by a hug from his girlfriend, which was graciously returned. A couple of hours of movie-watching, television-watching, and napping later, the plane arrived at Daniel K. Inouye International Airport on Honolulu, Hawaii. That got him thinking: where exactly are they staying. There _was_ a resort in mind but he did not want to get his hopes up. As soon as they were out of the gate, he went to Master Hand.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, hello Jordan. Anything bothering you?"

"No. Just curious, but what exactly _is_ our resort?"

"You'll see. I want to keep it a surprise! Anyway, is everyone here?"

Crazy Hand did a headcount to make sure everyone was there.

"Everyone is here! And that _includes_ Piranha Plant."

"Oh yeah," thought Jordan. "I forgot he was here…"

Piranha Plant was allowed to come because of his inclusion to the roster at the end of the month. Everyone was still getting adjusting to it joining, but eventually…

Anyways, everyone got on the shuttle that the Hands have reserved and they headed off to their destination. Along the way, the Smashers saw some of the stores from Jordan's world, including Walmart, Sam's Club, Target, and more.

"Wow," said Pit, seated next to Zelda and Palutena. "I never realized that your world was so thriving."

"Thanks!"

* * *

After about 20 minutes of riding, Jordan saw where they were staying and immediately got excited. Everyone was staying at Aulani, which is a resort and spa owned by none other than Disney.

"I thought you might enjoy staying here!" Master Hand was clever! As the shuttle approached the front, everyone was greeted with an "Aloha!"

"Aloha!" All of the Smashers loved the greeting.

"Yes, I knew that means hello!" Jordan was a little worried at getting phrases mixed up.

"Oh, it means hello _and_ goodbye!" That voice belonged to Moana, who was there to personally greet the guests.

"Hey, you're that Moana girl that I have heard about!" Rosalina recognized her from the movie that they were watching on the plane.

"Yup, that's me! Anyways, as one of the main curators of the resort, I am here to give a great big "Aloha!" and welcome to our resort! I am also going to be giving you a tour after you check in! So who's checking in…?"

"That would be me!" Master Hand floated up to Moana, who was a little interested to see a floating glove.

"Interesting. An actual floating glove!"

"Yes. See, this form is something people from your world can comprehend, but it's not actually my true form."

"Yeah, I hear that," said Palutena.

"Well, anyway, just go to the check-in counter to check everyone in, and everyone else can wait in the lobby or head to the gift shop if you like."

* * *

Master Hand went to the counter while Jordan went to the gift shop to see what they had in store. As he browsed to see what was available, he noticed a strange-looking item on a table. It was the only item there, but it did have a price tag on it.

"Found what you were looking for?" The sudden voice of Crazy Hand caught him off-guard as he was startled.

"Oh, hi Crazy Hand. And yes, I think I did. Though I cannot help but feel that this will be important…" The item in question was a tiki pendant similar to his Item Pendant. "Well, might as well. Is this all on Master Hand or…?"

"Oh, yeah. One second." He flew off like a bullet, leaving Jordan just standing there waiting. Meanwhile, Zelda, who was nearby, decided to chat with him.

"Hi, Jordan!"

"Hi, Zelda! You enjoying things so far?"

"Yeah, though I am honestly not familiar with this Disney that they speak of. Maybe you could introduce me and Pit to it or…?"

"Sure, I can do it whenever it's convenient."

"Thanks!" As Zelda finished her conversation, Master Hand floated over.

"So, Jordan, this card can be used for any purchases you make throughout your stay. Just don't overspend okay?"

"Okay, sure. I'll be careful. Oh, and thanks!"

He gave one to Zelda as well, so that means that everyone has a copy of the same card. After his purchase, the two went back to the others for the tour. The tour, guided by Moana, was short and covered the recreational aspects of the resort, including the pool, spa, golfing greens, and the spa. Each Smasher was given an itinerary of all the events happening throughout their stay, as well as their room keys. Paired with their respective partners, Jordan and Rosalina entered their room together and Jordan immediately rested. It was only around 5 o'clock so he was going to see what their room has and maybe go to the pool later. But most importantly…

"I have to get over this jetlag!"

"Yes, jetlag is a real pain sometimes." Rosalina understands how he felt and sympathized with him. "Maybe you should take it easy today and rest. You may get over it tomorrow."

"Hmm… good idea. Want to see what's on TV?"  
"Yeah, sure."

The two found a channel focusing on Hawaii's various activities. They decided to cuddle together until they eventually fell asleep. Today was a good day for him.

* * *

Later that night, in a dark lair.

"So the Smashers have come here, eh? Well, maybe I should give them a proper greeting…" This figure started sending out Tiki masks to Aulani, hoping to capture some fighters. One of the masks was discovered by Lucina. She was actually nervous because she felt that, as a warrior, she cannot let her guard down. Just in case something evil was to happen. She would be proven right later on when she noticed a mask that landed next to her. A brief observation leads to it launching itself onto her face, attaching itself and causing her to lost control. She eventually stopped moving until she was momentarily limbed. Oh, she was moving again, but not as herself…

* * *

**AU: Weren't expecting Season 2 to start this quickly, didn't you? Anyway, I decided to set part of the season in Hawaii, giving the fighters a chance to relax after World of Light. However, I am introducing an enemy for a brief amount of episodes, just to take advantage of the fact that the Smashers were there. I chose Lucina as the first victim because, while I have never played Fire Emblem, seemed like she would feel the most uneasy during the trip. What happens next will come soon…**

**As always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	2. Smashin' Hawaiian: Beachy Tiki

Lucina managed to regain consciousness to find that she was still unable to move her body. She was also trapped in restraints while facing a strange being. From her point of view, it looked like a tiki head attached to a body, but she was not sure.

"Nice to see that you have awoken."

"What's going on?"

"Oh, not much. I just took notice of you and the Smash Bros. characters arriving here. I figured that it would be time to reawaken my legend."

"What legend?"

"Can't say. Then you'll try to warn the others. You seem like a tense one, don't you? Can't relax?"

"No…"

"Oh, don't worry. _I can help with that._" The same tiki head that latched itself onto her did so again.

"You are going to be my right-hand woman and make sure everyone else gets these tiki heads! Then, my reign over this land can start anew!"

He did the obligatory villain laugh as Lucina lost full control of herself.

* * *

Jordan was surprised at how much he slept last night. He was more surprised that his jetlag was now gone. But either way, it was time to see what this place had to offer! Rosalina agreed as she woke up, with the two deciding to hit the beach before trying any other activities. They freshened themselves up, changed into their swim attire, which for Jordan was trunks and a swim shirt that he also bought from the shop, and for Rosalina was a light blue bikini and white sarong with leaves, and began to hit the pool.

"Hey! Jordan! Rosalina!" Zelda's voice called to them while in the lobby.

"Oh, hello Zelda," said Rosalina. "Nice to see you again!"

"So, you two gonna hit the beach?"

"Yeah, pretty much," said Jordan. "We're going to see what else this place has to offer."

"Cool! Hey, since you two are here, I need your opinion. Should I go with this bathing suit or this bikini? I'm trying to see what Pit would like."

"Well," said Rosalina. "It depends. Pit gets flustered easily, so I say you do what's best for you."

"Thanks! I owe you one!" She went off to make her purchase, leaving Jordan and Rosalina to enter the Ko Olina Beach. They also noticed Lucina but something was… different about her. Not only was she wearing a bikini instead of the one-piece that she would normally wear, but she's also uncharacteristically cheerful and peppy. Plus, she has _pigtails_. The two decided to talk to her.

"Lucina," said Rosalina. "Are you okay?"

"Who, me? Oh, of course, I'm okay! You know, we're in Hawaii!"

"Yeah, but still, we don't usually see you this… peppy."

"Well, I was always a bit, well, dark when it comes to vacations so I wanted a change this time! Oh, and I got something for you."

She reached into her bag and pulled out some tiki masks.

"Tiki masks!"

That's when Jordan's tiki charm started to go off.

"Hey, what's that?"

"Oh, it's just a tiki necklace that I bought at the store. I still do not know that much about it though…"

"Well, you should really have these masks!"

"Um… thanks?"

Rosalina was curious by Lucina's insistence with the tiki masks but decided to take one. Jordan politely declined, thinking that something was wrong with the charm as it was near the mask.

* * *

As the two decided to continue on to the beach, they saw some familiar Smashers doing their own things. The Duck Hunt dog and duck were playing in the sand (though we don't know how they were able to get in), Samus and Zero Suit Samus were tanning in their Zero Suits while they fend off anyone who tries to get close to her, and Palutena was in her white bikini, looking happy about something.

"Hey, Palutena!"

"Oh, hi Jordan. Rosalina."

"So, why so happy?"

"Oh, just seeing Pit being his usual adorkable self!"

She was watching Pit flustered over Zelda in the bikini that she ended up buying. She was also happy for the two, seeing them as a legitimate perfect match after they did those Guidances.

"Too much," asked Zelda.

"No, it's fine…" Jordan thought Pit was being goofy over the whole ordeal. He, however, was actually used to this. That was nothing compared to what he ended up running into on the Internet back home… Though, he noticed Zelda and Pit buying those tiki masks that Lucina was trying to sell them earlier.

"Hey, guys!" Zelda and Pit were happy to see their closest friends again. Though they did notice Jordan's tiki mask glowing again. "Hey, what's with your charm?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. I am starting to think it may be magical… anyway, Pit enjoying the show?" He saw that it _is_ just a little fun to do that to Pit, but not too much. "Eh, don't fluster yourself because of a bikini girl! I had the same reaction when Rosalina did it back at the Mansion!"

"It's true." She continued on, sharing a chuckle with him. "It is a little fun to mess with your friends and companions!"

"Agreed!" Said the four.

"So, you figured out what you wanted to do?"

"You know, I may learn to play the ukelele. It's considered culture to play it here!"

"And as for me," said Rosalina. "I may want to learn how to surf!"

"Cool! Well, we gotta go, have a good time!"

Zelda and Pit left the two on the beach. They decided to part for now but promise they will return to each other. With a quick kiss, the two left to do their activities. Jordan was lucky enough to get a walk-in appointment and enters the Pau Hana Room. He was actually pretty skilled at playing, though he did have some difficulty at first. Same with Rosalina, though she did have to use her cosmic powers at first, she slowly stopped using it as she got more skilled.

* * *

Later that night, the two met each other at their hotel room and showed a lot of excitement.

"I am skilled at the ukelele! I may be able to play that song I kept think of!"

"I am skilled at surfing! Even without using my powers!"

"That's great to hear," said the two in unison. "I love you…" After a long kiss, they bid each other goodnight out of tiredness and exhaustion, with Rosalina setting the tiki mask Lucina gave her on the nightstand.

* * *

As she fell asleep though, the mask woke up and latched itself onto her! She was deemed unconscious as she got up, walked over to the door, and walked out, which alerted Jordan because of the noise. He noticed Rosalina walking in a sleepwalker fashion, leading him to believe she's sleepwalking for some reason. In Cat form, he dashed to her, only to find that she's wearing the mask… and his charm was going crazy!

"Um… what's going on?"

He got his answer in the form of being levitated away by her. As he got down, he dashed to the bottom floor and noticed some of the others were wearing masks and were walking in the same fashion as her, including Pit and Zelda. Before he could reach them to see what's going on, he was pulled aside by someone: it was Moana!

"Moana-"

"Shh- do not let them hear us!"

"Wait, what's going on?"

"You should come with me. It's better with an explanation."

He followed her to a spot not far from the building. After giving a secret knock, she was allowed in. To his surprise, Piranha Plant was also there.

"This Plant noticed Lucina getting lifted away by those masks last night to a volcano."

"What volcano?"

Moana paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Do you know the legend of Mount TikaTika?"

"No… what is it?"

"Legend has it, that this volcano was the lair of the Tiki King, a tyrant, and dictator who used Tiki Masks to control those who oppose him. His reign over Hawaii came to an end thanks to a wise adventurer but legend has it that he sits in the now-dormant volcano, waiting for the perfect time to strike and continue his reign. I fear that now with you all here, now is the time. Will you help us deal with this threat?"

Jordan looked a little puzzled for a moment.

"I… believe so. I am still not entirely sure."

"Wait, you have the Charm!"

"You mean this thing? Yeah, it keeps going off when I'm near those masks!"

"Of course! Listen, we do not have much time, so tomorrow, be on the lookout for anyone with a mask! Destroy it!"

He gave her a salute and he and Piranha Plant walked out.

"Remember, those masks only come to life at night!" Jordan was hoping not to deal with a threat this soon, but hey, this _is_ Super Smash Bros. He has some work to do...

* * *

**AU: First off, one thing: this will take place over the course of two weeks, but it will not cover their entire vacation. At most, only a couple of episodes, most likely three, will actually be in Hawaii, mainly because of me introducing a new villain. So that means that next episode will probably be the last in the Smashin' Hawaiian special.**

**Speaking of which, the Tiki King's bio is on my page. Give him a read, and please tell me what you think! He's my first original villain.**

**And in terms of **_**Total Drama**_**, I should have Truth or Laser Shark up soon!**

**As always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	3. Smashin' Hawaiian: Lair of the Tiki King

**Day 3**

Throughout the day, Jordan had been trying to prevent any more Smashers from wearing any Tiki Masks since the ones that were kidnapped did not return from last night. He took Moana's advice to hear and decided to rally up the last remaining Smashers to save everyone. Aside from Jordan, the remaining Smashers that were not kidnapped yet were Piranha Plant, Palutena, the Inklings (who remained inside due to their inability to be in the water), Dr. Mario, the Wii Fit Trainers, Dark Pit, and Ridley, among some others. He figured the others were out doing their own thing, not worrying about having to fight anyone.

Right now, it was nighttime, and everyone was waiting in front of the resort. Moana said she has something that can help them.

"You see, everyone seems to see me as a villain, but I'm not! I'm an anti-hero, there's a difference!" Dark Pit did not enjoy the stereotyping that he sometimes gets, as does Incineroar, who nodded in agreement.

"I see… hey, doesn't anyone find it odd that there is a large dragon just casually walking around?"

"Well, to be fair, have you _seen_ the roster?"

"Good point." Jordan was starting to question how no one seemed to blink an eye at these other-dimensional beings. But that was not important right now. What _is_ important was getting to this Tiki King's lair, which was what he was thinking just as Moana came to the front, riding in a Hawaiian-themed car driven by Shank.

"Hey, Shank!" Jordan immediately recognized her from Ralph Breaks the Internet.

"I see you know who I am! I assume you're Jordan?"

"Yup. So I assume that we are riding _that_?"

"Yes. Come on!"

* * *

Everyone managed to get in, at least the ones that could not fly. People like Ridley and Jordan decided to fly alongside the others. It would be a while before they reached Mount Tika Tika, home of the fabled Tiki King.

"Okay everyone, listen up. Be careful if you see a tiki mask. It can and will take control of you, so watch out!"

Everyone nodded, indicating that they understood his warning. With that, everyone walked up to it, looking for a way in.

"Hey," said Palutena. "There's a cave over there."

She pointed towards the cave that was located next to them. Everyone entered, being on guard. As they walked, they were not aware that the other Smashers were watching them from the shadows. This gave them the opportunity to kidnap them one-by-one. This continued as Jordan headed closer to the Tiki King's lair.

"Okay everyone," said Jordan as he looked back. Unfortunately, he only saw that Ridley and Palutena were still with him. Everyone else was gone. "Dang it."

That's when the three were ambushed by Lucina and Marth and almost forced into wearing those masks but, thanks to Jordan's charm, the masks were repelled from the two.

"Phew! That was close." Around the corner was when the walk ended as the three noticed a large room, most of the Smashers restraint in chairs, and the Tiki King located in the middle on a throne.

"Hello, Jordan." He seemed to know who he is.

"Hello. How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I have been watching you and your little friends for some time. After all, I _have_ been looking for a new army."

"What? What makes you think you can just draft us like this?"

With a snap of his fingers, all of the captured Smashers were released, still wearing their masks, and floated in front of the King.

"You know, Lucina was the one who helped give these out to everyone," he said as she floated down next to him.

"Yes," she monotonously said. "I was helping the Tiki King reawaken his reign."

"And now," said the King. "_I just need a few more_." That's when Ridley and Palutena were ambushed and forced to wear Masks. Jordan tried to reach over and helped them but someone got in his way: it was Rosalina, who promptly levitated him.

"Do not even try."

Jordan can only look around as the two joined the Tiki King's army.

"And now, with my newly formed Tiki Army, I can spread my masks throughout Hawaii. Then to the States! Then the world! Making my reign neigh unstoppable!" He gave out an evil laugh as Jordan thought of an idea.

"Well, I guess you're right. I was never able to beat someone like you. I guess I'll just have to-" He interrupted himself by grabbing his Pendant, duplicating himself with the powers of the Double Cherry. The unique thing about it is that it can also replicate whatever is on his person, so there are many duplicates of the charm. All of the Jordans used this to their advantage by taking theirs off (except for the main one) and putting them on the victims. Rosalina was the first, with the charm deactivating the Mask and leaving her unconscious on the floor. She woke up a couple of seconds later.

"Ugh, my head…" Rosalina slowly regained consciousness as Jordan waits by her side and the other Jordans do the same for the other victims. "Jordan…?"

"Shhh. It's okay. You're okay now."

"But, why are we inside this volcano?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story…"

"You know what, tell me later."

"Oh, and keep the charm on. It counters against the Masks."

Rosalina gave a thumbs up as the Tiki King starts going into attack mode, wielding his spear.

"What? You think I don't know how to fight?"

He then surrounds the room with him, Jordan, and Rosalina in a battle that seemed similar to the Smash events back home.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jordan turned to Rosalina with a Luma in hand.

"You know me so well! Let's fight!"

* * *

Then a Smash battle took place, showing off his impressive swordsmanship and agility for someone with a large mask. Jordan and Rosalina and Luma, however, were actually a pretty good team. With Rosalina's magic, Jordan can pull off some pretty good combos. One instance that resulted in his eventual defeat is Rosalina launching her Luma towards the King, who dodged it. Jordan then landed behind him, summoned his Shoe, and launched him out of the arena. This resulted in the end of the tournament as the King laid on the ground, defeated, with his mask cracked a bit.

"No… no. It's not supposed to end this way…" He can only say this weakly because of his defeat. "How did you save everyone?"

"Okay, 1. It was not all of me. Most of the Smashers saved everyone as well. 2. Just because I'm a real-world human does not mean that I am not a force to be reckoned with."

"So I guess it's more solitude in this volcano for me then…" He can only look dejected by what he did. Jordan then thought of an idea.

"Well, you could always… live with us."

"Um, Jordan, honey, I know you are a forgiving person, and that's one of the things I like about you, but him?"

"Yes. I see potential in him. Besides, he looks regretful over what he did. Look, we found Galeem and Dharkon, the Lords of Light and Darkness, and compared to them, he is nowhere near as villainous!"

She pondered for a moment before nodding her head up and down, agreeing to him.

"Well, Tiki King, is that your actual name?"

"Yes…"

"So, we talked, and decided to have you join us!"

"Really? After all that bad stuff I did to you?"

"There's good in everyone!"

* * *

The Tiki King was grateful at this and hugged them both. Everyone in attendance went back to the hotel, but not without some suspicious faces that went when Jordan explained the situation. And the vacation continued on for the next two weeks that cannot be covered since this is a three-part event. Except for one more thing… the final night. Everyone was gathered around the fire, wearing Hawaiian clothing, such as leaf shirts and coconut bikinis, and just enjoying their final night. That's when Jordan remembered his ukelele lessons and asked to perform a song.

(For effect, play _Better When I'm Dancin'_ by Meghan Trainor.)

As he started playing, everyone's spirits became lifted even more, and everyone started dancing, even while the Disney characters questioned the usage of the song. As everyone had fun that night, Jordan can think of how the Tiki King was feeling, seeing that he was enjoying himself as much as the others.

"Must be good."

* * *

**AU: So the Smashin' Hawaiian event comes to a close! So quick information about the season: it is supposed to last from the winter until the summer, so I am not sure about more DLC characters aside from Piranha Plant and, to a lesser extent, Joker. In the case of the latter, I literally have no clue on who he is or what he does, so I may not include him that much. But hey, it is only the start of the season, so we'll see.**

**Also, the Tiki King reforms! I decided that with his Masks destroyed, he could make a good fighter, considering he put up a good fight against Jordan and Rosalina. So you'll be seeing more of him through the season!  
And for the **_**Revenge of the Island: Starring Jordan James**_** lovers, expect the next episode soon!**

**As always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


End file.
